ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smash! A Malevolent Menace
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Examine the Throne Room door for a cutscene involving the final boss. Examine it again to enter the battlefield. *Experience is not lost upon death. *If you lose, you must go back to A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner and redo the entire set of Northlands mini-game quests. *Currently, if you've already done it and go back to help others, you get nothing even if you have the key item, and key item is not used up upon entering. Possibly a glitch. ** Confirmed not to have this problem on Siren. * It is possible to Reraise in this fight as long as you stay outside of aggro range. The Henchmen Moogles will not despawn. ---- Fight * The fight is against Riko Kupenreich, a large Moogle. ** Spells and weaponskills will do roughly 3 times normal damage against all targets. This includes Drain, which can restore almost all of a BLM's HP when cast. *** Because of Riko's low damage tolerance, it is possible to hold him almost indefinitely using Drain to heal. ** Riko Susceptible to Gravity and Bind. *** Sources differ to the degree to which Riko will resist these spells. It seems possible Riko will resist them often or not at all. Partial resists are likely as well. *** It is possible to kite Riko with Gravity and Bind if your party needs to heal. ** Riko does not use normal attacks, but instead throws bombs at his target when he is within range. The bombs have an additional effect of Knockback. ** The Knockback effect will not interrupt spell casting if your back is against a wall. ** Riko can use Bill Toss, which inflicts Terror in conal AoE. ** Riko can also use Washboard, which is AoE 200-400 damage Stun and Bind, absorbed by shadows. ** Riko must be defeated in order to win. *** Note: Riko will automatically aggro pets (Wyverns, Avatars, etc...). Any player with a pet should Dismiss before entering and only summon once Riko has been aggro'd. (Current Known Issue) * First and Second Stage: ** At 75% HP, Riko will Draw In and use Crystalline Flare, a moderate (~400-700) damage AoE that pierces shadows and inflicts a 10-20 second Stun effect. ** Riko can use Crystalline Flare at any point during the second and third phase, regardless of his HP. ** Riko will not Draw In people who are standing on the stairs. ** At 50% HP, 5 Black Mage Henchmen Moogles will spawn near Riko and attack his current target. Shortly after they are spawned, they will begin casting Tier IV and Tier III -ga Black Magic spells. They can all be slept and silenced with ease. Riko himself will retreat to the top of the stairs, where 2 more White Mage Henchmen Moogles will repeatedly cast Cure V on him until he is at 100%. *** The WHM moogles cannot be damaged at all, and despawn when Riko is at 100% HP. Riko cannot be damaged until all the BLM Moogles are killed (and their bodies have disappeared) and he has rejoined the battle. When he reaches 100% HP, he will rejoin the fight regardless of how many BLM moogles are left. ** The BLM Moogles have 3 TP moves: :* Flowerpot - single-target damage; Stun, Amnesia, and Bind. :* Mog Bomb - small AoE 200-400 Fire damage. :* Mog Shrapnel - Conal weak AoE damage (~20-200). ** the Henchmen seem to absorb 1 element. Whether element is random or day based is unknown. * Third Stage: ** At 50% HP he will summon his Henchmen Moogles again, but he will not retreat to heal himself nor will he gain any damage immunities. *** Recommended to Sleepga the remaining minions and 2 hour Riko. *** Beware of Crystalline Flare at this point. If your party is stunned while the Henchmen Moogles are awake, you will more than likely wipe. ---- Strategies *Smash! A Malevolent Menace/Strategies ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Lying in wait in the castle's innermost chambers was not a generous jackpot, but a chilling confrontation! With a malevolent moogle poised to unravel not merely Mog House tradition but the very fabric of the universe, only our heroes can stand in his way! ---- Game Script